


Редкое явление

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), zlayapanama



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Antarctica, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Resolved Sexual Tension, Single work, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Unsafe Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlayapanama/pseuds/zlayapanama
Summary: Несколько часов из жизни Азирафеля Фелла, счастливых и не очень.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 101
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: миди M-E





	1. Вечер

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. А что подумал по этому поводу Роджер, никто так и не узнал. Но не потому что Роджер был очень воспитанный. А потому что он плакат.  
> 2\. Ощущения победили сюжет.  
> 3\. Автор когда-то лишь лежал в сторону изучения работы полярных станций, поэтому отделывается максимально условными описаниями.

Кроули не успел.

Хастур честно выждал почти полчаса сверх расчетного времени. Самые долгие и самые жуткие тридцать минут в жизни застывшего в соседнем кресле Азирафеля. А дальше, осознал он, станет куда страшнее. Потому что полчаса назад была надежда. Полчаса назад Кроули, возможно, еще жил – где-то там. 

А потом он не успел.

– Кроули, приём. Слышишь меня? – бессмысленно спросил Хастур в последний раз. И даже традиционное «мудила выпендрежный» не прибавил. Потому что так обращаются только к тем, кто сквозь треск и помехи весело отгавкивается в ответ; к тем, кто позже вваливается на станцию замороженный, заметенный снегом и пропахший авиационным бензином и лишь улыбается, выслушивая поток справедливой – и привычной – брани в свой адрес…

К тем, кто успел.

Хастур выключил передатчик. После свиста и хрипа, заполнявшего эфир весь последний сеанс связи, тишина в рубке оглушала. И даже рёв ветра снаружи казался чем-то слишком далеким и ненастоящим. Неприятно, на грани слуха, дребезжало в вентиляции.

– Всё, Фелл. Конец связи. – Хастур стянул наушники, пристраивая их на место. – Больше ничего интересного не будет, вали отсюда.

Азирафель молча вцепился в подлокотники. Встать и уйти сейчас было равносильно тому, что он согласился. Перестал ждать. Но он не перестал, потому что Кроули был там совсем один. Там, снаружи, было очень холодно, и Азирафель не мог допустить даже мысль о том, чтобы Кроули ощущал себя одиноким из-за того, что его не ждали.

– Оглох? 

– Но ведь он мог…

– Не мог. Его с маршрута просто сдуло хер знает куда. Если бы только не тянул до последнего… – Хастур осекся и начал неловко шарить по карманам. В глаза Азирафелю он по-прежнему не смотрел. – Бля, не надо. Я всё понимаю, правда, но не надо.

Азирафель качнулся к нему. Он пока что ничего не чувствовал, совсем ничего. И понимал, что это ненадолго. Дальше всё станет очень плохо.

– Последний раз!..

– Отъебись. – Помятая сигарета, выуженная из нагрудного кармана, задрожала в уголке рта. – Чудес не бывает. 

– Но…

– Я тебе не нянька. Сходи к Вельз, она даст что-нибудь. Или нажрись, сейчас можно. Только съеби, как человека прошу.

Выходя из рубки, Азирафель услышал, как за спиной щелкнуло колёсико зажигалки. Нездорово помешанный на здоровом образе жизни Гэйб клятвенно обещал кары небесные всем курящим в жилых и рабочих помещениях. До сих пор никто не рисковал нарушить приказ, но сегодня даже Габриэль вряд ли посмел бы осудить своего связиста. Сегодня правила летели в трубу. Сегодня Хастуру первому пришлось признать, что Кроули не успел.

Посреди коридора Азирафель остановился, ухватившись за стену рукой и не понимая, что делать дальше. Идти и пытаться работать? Заглянуть к Гэйбу, к Мишель, к черту лысому, куда? Чем вообще положено заниматься в ожидании минуты, когда – если! – Кроули найдут и привезут обратно?.. Волна горя уже начала догонять его, и он ощутил, что задыхается. 

«Объяли меня воды до души моей...» – читала ему мама в далеком детстве. Семилетний Азирафель любил библейские истории, пересказанные выразительным маминым голосом, и он даже истово верил, в ежедневных молитвах поверяя богу все свои нехитрые радости и беды. Однако, конкретно этот рассказ ему не слишком-то понравился. Тогда он, как примерный мальчик, послушно сидел и изображал интерес, а сам думал о китах, о статье по таксономии из Британской энциклопедии, совсем недавно найденной в обширной отцовской библиотеке, – и еще немного о дурацких несправедливых испытаниях, выпавших на долю несчастного Ионы… Сейчас ему было без малого пятьдесят, и он безнадежно тонул в черных ледяных водах, без шансов спастись, даже если бы хотел, – а он не хотел. Единственным его стремлением было исчезнуть и не знать, не чувствовать и не думать о том, что именно произошло.

Бездна заключила меня; морскою травою обвита была голова моя...

Металлические щиты под пальцами казались космически холодными. Снаружи еще холоднее, закопошилась червячком подлая мысль. Как ты там сейчас, один?.. Когда знаешь, что помощи не будет, знаешь заранее – надеешься ли ты? Или просто замираешь, скорчившись в попытке сохранить последние крохи тепла, и мечтаешь, чтобы всё закончилось побыстрее?.. 

Энтони всегда был такой горячий. От их первого рукопожатия у Азирафеля осталось странное ощущение живого огня на коже, словно тлеющую головню вложили в ладонь. Видимо, у него было слишком говорящее лицо, потому что Кроули довольно хохотнул, отбрасывая голову назад. Эта бесстрашно выставленная шея потом еще долго смущала Азирафеля, даже на станции умудрявшегося носить классические рубашки под горло. Энтони был слишком горячий и упрямый, он весь был воплощение жизни и просто так никогда не сдавался, а значит, быстрый конец откладывался.

В груди зашевелилась первая ледяная игла.

К холоду невозможно привыкнуть. До определенной степени удастся притерпеться к голоду, к боли, к чему угодно; Азирафель в силу профессии интересовался этой темой еще до того, как записался в свою первую экспедицию. Копаясь в исследованиях о влиянии холода на живые организмы, он невольно прочел множество воспоминаний альпинистов, полярников, военных врачей… Многие на вопрос о самом мучительном испытании отвечали: холод. К нему невозможно привыкнуть до самого конца. Он будет терзать тебя, так или иначе, сводящим ли с ума желанием согреться, болью ли в отмороженных ногах и руках, – или наоборот, гипертермией, когда ты горишь и спасения нет, просто потому что ты не успел…

– Вот ты где.

Азирафель тупо моргнул, отрывая невидящий взгляд от штативов. Оказывается, он сумел дойти до своей лаборатории, только совершенно не помнил, каким образом. И плохо понимал, почему не свалился где-нибудь по дороге и не лежал, завывая на всю станцию громче ветра снаружи.

– Х-х... Хастур?

– Набрал по внутренней связи. – Вэл, чаще откликающаяся на ласковое прозвище Вельзевул, не спешила присесть, остро глядя на него. – Лицо ему твоё не понравилось. 

У неё у самой было… лицо. Азирафель знал: Вэл с Кроули ладили чуть ли не лучше всех. Даже когда Энтони зачем-то наплел Гэйбу, будто их начмед обожает мух. Во всех их проявлениях. Гэйб пришел в восторг, в результате чего Вельзевул невольно обзавелась горой тематических сувениров и титулом князя ада, а Кроули – запретом на посещение медчасти даже если «тебе ноги оторвёт, гондон рыжий». 

– Я… Нормально всё. Будет, потом.

Вельзевул перевела взгляд на неаккуратно разбросанные по столу бумаги. Азирафель даже не шелохнулся. Беспорядок оставил Кроули, когда утром заглянул перед вылетом. Кресла он игнорировал и вечно усаживался верхом на папки и чуть ли не на пробирки с микроскопом и начинал ерзать и отвлекать не то что болтовней, а одним своим видом. 

Слишком много Кроули, подумалось ему вдруг. Всё вокруг, любая вещь, на которую падал взгляд, почти каждое воспоминание были связаны с ним. Его всегда было чересчур много. Казалось, он заполнял собой даже воздух, который сейчас теснился в лёгких, и от него не было спасения нигде. 

Тупая боль в груди усилилась. Это всё ледяные иглы. Сначала они попытаются вспороть его, чтобы вывернуть красным и дымящимся наружу, а потом растают, как это и бывает, потому что скорбеть можно целую вечность, а вот умирать от боли – нет. 

Или же можно?..

– Успокоительное.

– Спасибо, не надо. – Азирафель поборол в себе желание коснуться прикрытой ворохом распечаток грязной кружки из-под кофе. Утром Кроули торопливо пил из неё и улыбался, и болтал ногами, и что-то выстукивал длинными узловатыми пальцами по острому колену, и Азирафель совершенно не понимал, как ему теперь с этим жить.

– Это не предложение, Фелл. Успокоительное, – повторила она и швырнула на стол блистер. – Одну сейчас, при мне, дальше – как пойдет.

– Теперь все будут со мной носиться? – Он не хотел грубить, но сейчас ему было слишком больно, и часть этой невыносимой боли следовало срочно выплеснуть хоть на кого-нибудь, лишь бы не умереть от разрыва сердца. – Чтобы толстяк Фелл, чего доброго, не зарыдал за обедом и не стало бы слишком неловко? Я могу держать себя в руках, я не такой недотепа, каким кажусь.

Вельзевул спрятала руки в карманах, с силой оттянув их вниз. Парка опасно зашелестела, словно князь тьмы и правда разгневался в своих глубинах ада, и шептал грешнику, что явится по его душу, и она непременно сгниёт, и спасения не будет… 

Не смогу без него, с пугающей ясностью понял Азирафель. Не хочу – без него. Окружающие сдержанно одобрят его умение противостоять потере, а он лишь будет держать лицо и никому не скажет, что это всё видимость, и перед ними разлагающийся труп, не более.

– Если бы недотепа. Ты слишком умный, в этом и проблема. Это с Хастуром легко, а ты же будешь ду-у-умать. До тех пор, пока не вскроешься. – Она говорила всё это своим странным пронзительным и одновременно монотонным голосом. Но она вообще редко орала. Даже на Энтони. – Так, Фелл... ты же в эту сторону не думал уже?

– Нет, – соврал Азирафель. Впрочем, он не обманывался, ему бы духу не хватило.

– Молодец. Вот и не думай, я не шучу. Найду и зашью, без анестезии. С таблетками то же самое, только желудок зря посадишь. 

Она была маленькая и очень смешная в своей гигантской куртке и детской шапочке-мухе, сдвинутой на затылок. Никто никогда не смеялся. Попробовали бы они.

– Понятно.

– Хватит с меня и одного…

– Понятно, Вельз.

– Ага.

Свет болезненно мигнул – раз, другой. В неверном освещении Вельзевул казалась ожившим мертвецом.

– Метёт… И сводки дерьмовые. Хастур принял днём: у русских дизель встал на пару часов. Это перед зимовкой-то.

– Починили? – Азирафелю даже сейчас было не всё равно. Какой же ты, любил повторять Кроули тихо, когда никто не слышал. И не трудился объяснить – какой именно. 

– Успели, да. Гэйб на мыло изошел, боится, что тоже полетим. 

Зимой Кроули переходил в дизельную, попутно взяв на себя еще и обязанности автомеханика. Он любил технику, а техника обожала его. Раньше они пахали все вместе: Хастур, Лигур и Кроули, несвятая троица; но потом выяснилось, что Хастур и дизель кармически несовместимы. Кожухи непостижимым образом портились, горючее текло, детали терялись, и, чтобы в один прекрасный день не перемерзнуть нахрен всей станцией, Хастура выпнули в радисты. Он ничего, прижился, и отныне пугал коллег по антарктическим частотам своим замогильным голосом. Тут все потихоньку совмещали несколько профессий – жизнь заставляла. И вот теперь Лигур остался один. Хастура он, хоть убей, обратно не пустит. И вся зима впереди.

Кроули смеялся: теперь-то ты никуда от меня не денешься, ангел. Сам сунулся на вторую зимовку. А Азирафель, может, потому и «сунулся», чтобы теперь уж наверняка. Первую зиму они лишь кружили друг вокруг друга, вернее, это Кроули кружил, а Фелл гордо, но не очень успешно все намеки игнорировал. У них было соглашение, в конце концов. Какие могут быть отношения в рабочем коллективе, да еще и здесь? Вот потом… может быть...

И ничего уже не исправить.

– Это единственное, что его расстраивает? – голос опасно надломился. – Что людей будет не хватать? 

Вельзевул быстро цапнула его за плечо, и Азирафель понял, что вырваться не сможет. Не сразу.

– Ну ты, страдалец. Мы его подольше тебя знаем… знали. И не одному тебе хреново. 

– Извини. Вельз, я… Извини. – Горло сдавило от стыда. И от невозможности повернуть время вспять. И, о нет, от близких слез. Не будет он тут рыдать. И потом не будет. Никогда больше. 

– На первый раз прощаю. Но скажешь так еще раз... – Она вздохнула, как смертельно уставший человек, работа которого еще не выполнена до конца, а помочь некому. – Блядская погода. Мы тут с ней теперь все такие понимающие станем. Просто охуительно предупредительные. Будем справляться, как умеем. А тебе придется нас терпеть. И так всю зиму. И сдохнуть нельзя, да, Фелл?

Он не выдержал, застонал еле слышно сквозь зубы, но пальцы тут же чутко сжались на плече еще раз. Только теперь это ощущалось не хваткой гарпии, а просто – как участие и поддержка.

– Как же он там? Один? – Азирафель ощутил, что вот он, край. Что он что-то совсем не то сейчас говорит, но больше он этого никому сказать не мог. Священнику и врачу не стыдно. Святош, помимо Габриэля, на многие сотни миль кругом не было, зато у него оставалась Вельзевул. 

– Ты точно хочешь знать – как? 

Азирафель молча выщелкнул из блистера розовую пилюлю. Странно, руки не дрожали. А по собственным ощущениям его кости уже разрушились, и он весь был как трясущееся желе. Со стороны же, оказывается, еще и ничего. Пока что.

– Правильный ответ. – Вельз отпустила его, помогая нацедить воды из маленького кулера. Подарок Кроули на первую зимовку. Помнится, они чокнулись пластиковыми стаканчиками, словно бокалами.

Азирафель зажмурился на мгновение.

– Попрошу Мишель, чтобы подвинула тебя в графике. – Вельзевул машинально ковырнула пальцем нечто застывшее в забытой чашке Петри. Потом опомнилась и быстро вытерла палец о куртку, не заботясь о грязных следах. 

– Не надо. Вельз, серьёзно. Я с ума сойду, если останусь один. А так хоть руки займу.

– Надо. Сейчас срубит.

– Ты что мне дала?!

– Очень нужную вещь. Помогает справиться, когда совсем херово, – отрезала она.

Затылок покрылся колючими мурашками. Можно было представить, что это Энтони, как всегда, подкрался со спины и отвлекает от работы, и наклоняется, чтобы попытаться поцеловать светлые завитки у основания шеи, и сердиться бесполезно – раньше надо было начинать, два года назад, когда они впервые столкнулись на исследовательском судне, везущем их сюда…

– Ты же сама меня тестировала и нашла стрессоустойчивым. – Азирафель с трудом выполз из кресла. – Не бойся, я ничего не выкину. 

Вельзевул посторонилась в дверях, пропуская Фелла вперед.

– При чем тут тесты. Ты его любишь. Это другое.

Она продолжала говорить об этом так, словно ничего не случилось, и Азирафель понял, что простит ей и успокоительное, и всё на свете сразу на сто лет вперед. Потому что он сам уже начал заставлять себя привыкать думать о Энтони в прошедшем времени, чтобы хоть как-то с этим справиться. А Вельзевул резала по живому и совершенно не собиралась делать вид, будто всё исчезло только потому что Кроули не успел.

Это он, Азирафель, не успел. На всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

– Я на тебя надеюсь, Фелл. Всё, иди спать. С Гэйбом я договорюсь. – Вельз толкнула его кулаком в плечо и отправилась дальше. Сегодня ей предстояло действительно много работы.

Азирафель остановился у своей комнаты. Взялся за ручку двери, но, помедлив, отпустил. На него уже потихоньку накатывало, вот только голова пока что оставалась преступно ясной. Значит, можно успеть сходить. Ненадолго, всего на минутку. Просто заглянуть, ведь в этом нет ничего жуткого, правда?..

Комната Кроули располагалась в конце коридора. Пару недель назад он, непривычно смутившись, протянул Азирафелю ключ. «Что, уже и жить к себе приглашаешь?» – ласково пошутил Азирафель. Кроули стоял перед ним, нервно пританцовывая, словно пол жег ему ступни. «Слишком быстро, ага? Ну… если не хочешь… то конечно. Дай сюда». – «Нет, стой! Я, вообще-то, не против. Просто как-то странно, ты меня еще даже толком не целовал, и вдруг ключ...» – «Большое упущение, согласен. Но последовательность мне не важна, ангел. Мы всё успеем». И Азирафель взял его, бережно спрятав в одном из многочисленных карманов, и забыл вынуть, закрутившись с подготовкой к зиме.

Теперь ключ лежал у него на ладони, как напоминание о том, что ничего они не успели.

Азирафель торопливо отомкнул замок и проскользнул внутрь, в стылую темноту, словно вор. Он и был им. Он хотел украсть себе еще немного Кроули, пока имелась такая возможность.

Фелл был здесь раз пять за всё время, не больше, с сугубо товарищескими визитами, но отчего-то хорошо помнил, что выключатель надо нажать посильнее (Энтони жаловался, что тот вечно заедает, а починить всё руки не дойдут), и что следует смотреть под ноги (Энтони терпеть не мог разуваться нормально, и унты валялись там, где он их с себя сбрасывал, смешно дрыгая ногами), и что над кроватью висит старенький полинявший плакат со смазливым мужиком (Энтони радостно здоровался с ним каждый раз) самой что ни на есть блядской наружности...

К плакату Азирафель немного ревновал.

«Это кто?» – «Роджер». Кроули произнес это несколько сварливым тоном, словно его спросили, кто такая королева. Азирафель отреагировал вежливой улыбкой, давая понять, что никаких Роджеров он знать не обязан. «Да ты меня разыгрываешь. Даже ты не можешь быть настолько замшелым… ох, ангел, ты что, последние полвека спал в здешнем леднике?.. Кстати, Элвис покинул нас уже некоторое время назад, надеюсь, ты в курсе?» – «Очень смешно, Кроули. И чем так провинился этот Роджер, что вынужден делить с тобой комнату?» – «О, это прекрасная романтическая история, тебе понравится. Мы с Роджи во времена моей юности вместе пережили немало ярких утренних моментов в общаге, пока все дрыхли после попоек. А потом я его спер со стены и возил с собой в каждый переезд. И как можно было не взять его сюда после этого? Сплошная ностальгия же...» Каких таких моментов, хотел спросить Азирафель, а потом до него, как до утки, наконец дошло. Энтони истерически ржал, пока у Азирафеля даже щеки ныли от плеснувшего в лицо жара. «Тебе вообще знакомо понятие стыда, Энтони Джей Кроули?» – «Не-а. Это слишком скучно». – «Замечу, что совершенно точно не стремился быть посвященным в данный эпизод твоей биографии...» – «А я взял и рассказал. Живи теперь с этим». Азирафель поджимал губы, безуспешно стараясь игнорировать образы, пронёсшиеся у него в голове. Как и тот факт, что Кроули, оказывается, тяготел к определенному типу внешности. Ангельской и чуточку порочной, если уж говорить прямо. И соотнести эти предпочтения со скучным среднестатистическим собой Фелл не мог, как ни старался.

Неизвестный Азирафелю Роджер взирал на него со стены с явной издевкой. 

Потом Азирафель, не без активного участия Кроули, существенно расширил музыкальный кругозор – надо сказать, ужасающе неразвитый для человека, способного во время утреннего душа без ошибок насвистеть «Землю надежды и славы». И даже неохотно признал, что незнакомец с плаката вполне заслужил право охранять сон Кроули. Но с меньшим подозрением он к нему относиться не стал. 

– Привет, Роджер. Это я.

Азирафель раздумал включать верхний свет, ограничившись ночником на прикроватной тумбочке. Кроули пропаял в плафоне отверстия в виде созвездий, и теперь огонёчки мерцали, пробегая по стенам и потолку. Азирафель присел на неубранную холодную постель, спрятав мерзнущие руки между коленями.

– Знаешь, Кроули больше не придёт.

Действие лекарства ощущалось всё сильнее. Азирафелю казалось, что его тело это лишь плохо подогнанный по размеру костюм; ему было странно и неловко чувствовать себя словно бы завернутым в мягкий ватный кокон. Так будет лучше, успокоил он сам себя. И сам же себе не поверил.

– Мы слышали его до последней минуты. И я сказал: «Вернёшься – убью». А про себя подумал: только вернись.

Кроули не должен был лететь. Но Ротера, уже ставшая на зимовку, осталась без нескольких ретрансляторов разом – и, конечно же, Энтони, неведомым образом узнающий содержание всех радиограмм чуть ли не раньше Хастура, вызвался помочь. «Близняшек» еще не перебросили на уходящее через несколько дней судно, и Габриэль неохотно, но согласился на вылет. Только велел не строить из себя героя и сидеть на тощей заднице ровно, если метеослужба не даст добро на обратный вылет. Добро не дали. Кроули, упрямство которого родилось раньше него самого, неведомо какими посулами выбил себе полосу, сумел взлететь в начавшемся буране – и рванул обратно. Уже не успевая, он всё равно рискнул.

– Это из-за меня. Он так боялся, что погоды не будет, что его не выпустят до того, как закроют маршрут… Мы только-только перестали ходить вокруг да около. И он не хотел больше ждать. Придурок.

Роджер согласно промолчал. 

Холод окутывал Азирафеля. Снаружи стена ветра поднимала белую взвесь от вечных льдов до черного страшного неба, на котором не было видно звёзд. Кроули любил звёзды. А еще он любил Азирафеля Фелла, не меньшего идиота, невольно послужившего причиной его гибели.

Азирафель медленно натянул на себя не греющее одеяло и завалился на бок, прямо в верхней одежде и не разуваясь. 

– Надо было сказать ему, что я люблю его. Там, в эфире. И плевать, кто что подумает. Чтобы Энтони услышал правду, а не ту чушь, которую я нёс. Я знаю, что он знал, – но ты же понимаешь…

Роджер понимал.

Сердце, исполосованное ледяными иглами, молотило где-то в разбухшем от невыносимой боли горле. Но разум уже дремал, и недоставало сил задуматься, как теперь дышать и, самое главное, зачем.

Азирафель выпростал из-под одеяла руку, чтобы выключить ночник. Тьма накрыла и проклятый плакат, и звездные огоньки, и его самого; и последним желанием Азирафеля было больше никогда не просыпаться.


	2. Ночь

_Сон не исцелял. Но помогал не-быть._

По большому счету, Азирафель вовсе не был авантюристом. Книжный ребенок, он довольно рано понял, что Эверестов на всех не напасешься, и никем не открытых островов тоже, и потому свое будущее видел исключительно где-нибудь в тихой университетской лаборатории. Его манили библиотеки и неповторимая атмосфера букинистических магазинчиков, а опасные приключения не привлекали вовсе. Зачем занимать чье-то место, если тебе это не интересно, рассуждал он. Уже позже, увлекшись биологией всерьез, Азирафель всё больше убеждался, что экстрим не для него. По долгу службы он принял участие в нескольких обязательных экспедициях, где под конец неизменно скисал и мечтал лишь о родном захламленном кабинете и возможности расслабиться в горячей ванне...

Не всем суждено родиться Ливингстонами.

Колледж, университет, магистратура, преподавание, докторская степень и замаячившее в недалёком будущем место в совете профессоров – его жизнь катилась по накатанной дорожке. Азирафель всегда точно знал, чего хочет, и оттого считал себя вполне счастливым человеком.

Тем удивительнее было обнаружить себя на палубе «Эрнеста Шеклтона» где-то посреди моря Уэдделла, за тысячи миль от университетского кампуса, любимого японского ресторанчика и вообще от всего привычного и милого глазу. Я плыву в Антарктиду, с изумлением повторял про себя Азирафель, провожая взглядом гулко бьющие о борта льдины. В настоящую, мать её, Антарктиду. Да он бы дальше Суррея не выбирался, будь у него такая возможность, и как его только угораздило!..

Он врал сам себе. Он не мог надышаться. Потому что успел забыть, что это такое – видеть своими глазами.

Азирафель уже откровенно замерзал, но не находил в себе сил уйти в каюту. Его заворожило тяжелое мрачно-фиолетовое небо, готовое прорваться всеми снегами мира на непривычно спокойные, по уверениям всей команды, полярные просторы. Они шли на приличной скорости, но из-за прозрачного воздуха Азирафелю казалось, что это иллюзия, и на самом деле судно стоит, вмороженное в раскинувшееся от горизонта до горизонта свинцовое ледяное поле. Лишь грохот ломающихся льдин служил напоминанием того, что скоро Азирафелю доведется ступить на землю, веками манящую исследователей и путешественников всех мастей, и что вот теперь он невольно причислен к ним, и какая же это для него честь, работать в столь суровом и прекрасном краю…

Это всё восторг неофита, уговаривал он сам себя. Потом пойдёт рутина, и тяжелая работа в невыносимых для него условиях, и он наверняка начнет считать дни до момента, когда можно будет сбежать обратно, и достанет всех своим брюзжанием, и, возможно, его за это скормят пингвинам и скажут, что так и было…

Мороз глодал задубевшее от ветра лицо. Но Азирафелю было всё равно.

Он понял, что полюбил это место. Сразу – и навсегда.

_«Сны милосердны к нам, ангел. Всё королева Маб, её проказы», – рассмеялся замерзший насмерть Кроули._

Боже, у них было какао.

Азирафель угнездился в столовой, обхватив озябшими пальцами картонный стаканчик с растворимой бурдой, страну-производителя которой он просто побоялся читать. В Лондоне это варево было бы предано анафеме, но сейчас Азирафель разве что не стонал от наслаждения после каждого глотка. Было тихо: он попал сюда в пересменок, и компанию ему составлял лишь мрачный невыспавшийся Хастур. Тот с ненавистью смотрел в пластиковый лоточек с готовым салатом, но, слава всем богам, молчал и не мешал Азирафелю смаковать первые ощущения от встречи с Антарктикой.

Где-то в глубине судна угадывалась работа мощных двигателей. Азирафель почти впал в транс от разлившегося по телу тепла и еле ощутимой вибрации под ногами. И пропустил момент, когда Хастуру приспичило пообщаться.

– Фелл, эй, проснись. Говорю, как тебе у нас? Обратно не хочешь?

Азирафель вздрогнул и поспешил покачать головой:

– Что вы, совсем наоборот. Только сейчас с палубы. Потрясающее зрелище!

– А… ну так-то да, красиво тут, – Хастур решительно отодвинул салат и потянулся за кофе. – Холодно только, как в аду.

– В аду жарко. Вроде бы, – Азирафель еще мало кого тут знал, только Мишель, да и с ней они виделись разве что на собеседовании и на предэкспедиционной подготовке, ну и на конференциях, конечно. Остальные зимовщики объявились на судне, как показалось заранее прибывшему Азирафелю, как-то внезапно, привычно распихались по тесным каютам и первое время занимались исключительно своими делами. Азирафель успел пересечься пару раз с Хастуром (тот так и представился, вынудив закашляться тайком почитывающего ужасы Фелла), а остальных встречал лишь мельком. Азирафель знал, что к нему все присматриваются, но не вполне понимал, присвоен ли уже ему негласный статус полноправного члена команды или он пока так, сбоку припека...

К счастью (или к сожалению?), Хастура такие тонкости не волновали.

– Много ты понимаешь. Жарко, ха, – булькнул он в кофе. – Слышь, жена у тебя есть?

Начинается.

– Нет, – осторожно ответил Азирафель. Подобные разговоры ему не нравились тем, что… да всем. Он что, и тут должен обсуждать свои предпочтения? 

Но Хастур, против ожидания, отреагировал нестандартно.

– Мать, ну наконец-то! – обрадовался он. – А то прут одни женатики, или в отношениях, или вообще гомики, как специально их отбирают. Вступай в клуб, а? 

– Какой клуб? – изнемогая, спросил Азирафель. Он уже жалел, что не сбежал в каюту.

– Как какой, холостяков. Тут у всех клубы всё равно чего, хоть любителей единорогов. А я один на всю станцию кукую, а тут ты!..

Хастур заулыбался, и Азирафелю стало почти что стыдно его разочаровывать.

– Но я не противник брака. И ваш... э-э-э... отбор явно не прохожу.

– Да какой отбор, это так, для фана… – Хастур осекся и оглядел выразительно молчащего Азирафеля с головы до ног, задержав взгляд на ухоженных руках и выглядывающей из-под свитера бабочке. Последнюю Азирафель, если честно, нацепил исключительно в знак внутреннего протеста против неуклюжих бесформенных комбинезонов и совсем не изящной обуви. Глупо, конечно, но вот так. – Да бля. Да что ж такое. Мало нам своего штатного педика, так Мишель еще одного подогнала.

Азирафель совершенно точно не планировал вот так знакомиться с командой, но и терпеть сказанное тоже было нельзя. Совет университета в свое время знатно попил из него крови на эту тему, и ему бы не хотелось еще и здесь проходить через подобное.

Но он даже рта не успел открыть.

– А это, сладкий, такой хитрый план. Педики мира тайно объединились и теперь плывут основывать на Южном полюсе Великую Педиколяндию. И ты попал. Сделаем тебя своим премьер-министром, хочешь?

_Тогда ты мне даже не понравился, напомнил сон, лжец из лжецов._

– Иди ты, Кроули, – вяло огрызнулся Хастур на плюхнувшегося рядом с Азирафелем рыжего незнакомца. И переполз за подобие барной стойки, мстительно унося с собой почти полный кофейник. Азирафель тоже на всякий случай немного отодвинулся от язвительного щеголя. Летная куртка и упавшие на нос футуристического вида темные очки смотрелись здесь, в царстве пуленепробиваемых свитеров и рукавиц, по меньшей мере вызывающе

– Эй! – возмутился Кроули, но Хастур, не глядя, оттопырил средний палец и даже в воздухе им помахал. – Урод… Знает, что я без дозы кофеина рассыплюсь на молекулы. Черт, черт, черт. Возмездие за добрые дела – мой удел. 

– Есть какао, – механически предложил Азирафель, покосившись на буквально растекшегося на стуле мужчину. Тот закряхтел и снял очки, швырнув их на стол и чуть не попав при этом в стаканчик Фелла. – Могу я… наверное, следует вас угостить?

– Что? Зачем? – У этого Кроули были странные глаза. Необычного хищного золотистого оттенка, так подходящего к растрепанным в продуманной небрежности рыжим волосам. Очень красивые глаза. И очень нахальные.

– В качестве благодарности за помощь в щекотливой ситуации? – Азирафель никак не мог избавиться от противного неуверенного тона, не посещавшего его уже лет семь, с последнего (и неудачного, конечно же) свидания вслепую. В самом деле, что тут такого. Жест вежливости, не более, без всяких там намеков. 

Обладатель кошачьего (змеиного?..) взгляда наморщил нос и вдруг улыбнулся, искренне и чуточку устало. И ни следа той кривой ухмылки, с которой он обрушился на Хастура. 

– А, да забей. И не бери в голову. Хастур не гомофоб, а так… придурок. С кем ты спишь, ему всё равно, это он из-за клуба расстроился. Он с этой идеей с самого развода носится. Энтони Кроули, лучше просто Кроули, – на одном дыхании выпалил он и протянул руку. Азирафель разглядел еле заметную россыпь веснушек на тыльной стороне ладони. – Пилот, механик, ни хрена не филантроп, но и не миллиардер – а жаль.

– Доктор Фелл. Азирафель. – Боже, зачем он только уточнил, он же терпеть не мог неизменного удивления (спасибо креативным родителям), и панибратства с незнакомцами тоже не выносил; он даже просто на Фелла был согласен, так какого… 

Это всё глаза. Наверняка какое-то редкое проявление гетерохромии, надо будет покопаться в справочниках. Перевести свой интерес в научную плоскость и перестать залипать столь откровенным образом. Но черт возьми, какие же они были, эти глаза.

– Ого. С таким именем города брать можно. Это ты новый биолог? А то Мишель все уши прожужжала, какой у нас теперь чудесный спец. Ну, насчет чудесного точно не соврала, – заявил Кроули, по-птичьи склонив голову набок и осматривая смешавшегося Азирафеля с головы до ног. Подвижные губы сложились в насмешливо-изумленное «о». И понимай как хочешь.

Балабол. Язык без костей. Позер и страшный потаскун, к гадалке не ходи. Азирафель терпеть таких не мог – в той, старой жизни, мирно прошедшей на большой земле. И да, он только что понял, что жизнь эта теперь действительно в прошлом.

Под смуглой тонкой кожей горел огонь. Азирафель пожимал горячую ладонь и еще не знал, что это пламя обратит его в пепел – и оно же его воскресит. Оказывается, он много чего тогда не знал. 

Позже они с Кроули выяснили: во многих знаниях кроются не только многие печали. Великая радость произрастает примерно оттуда же. И не только она.

Аминь.

_Сон – благо. Как и неведение. Когда всё еще так зыбко и нежно, на самых кончиках пальцев; когда дыхание твое только начинает прерываться от обещания счастья… кто в этот миг думает о скорби?_

Азирафель пропустил момент, когда к нему пришло осознание: Кроули тоже на него запал. Всерьез и, кажется, надолго. 

Во всех своих недоотношениях он раз за разом мучительно пытался вычислить эту странную эфемерную грань, за которой начинается истинное чувство, и страшно сердился, что не может понять – всё всерьёз? Или нет? Или да? Неопределенность раздражала. Как и звание невыносимого зануды и сухаря, которым его каждый раз награждали перед разрывом немногочисленные партнеры. А с кем-то и до этого не доходило, потому что Азирафель сбегал сам, мучаясь и не понимая, что к нему чувствует тот, другой, а что – он сам; и не хватало смелости спросить напрямую, не ощущая себя при этом полным идиотом. Господи, да за всю свою жизнь он даже съехаться ни с кем толком не смог.

Невозможность быть с тем, в ком не уверен до конца, превратилась почти что в болезнь.

Впрочем, это был не единственный поразивший его недуг.

– Зачем встал? – изумился Кроули, когда Азирафель, бледный и на трясущихся ногах, совершал первую экскурсию по станционным модулям. Они столкнулись на смотровой площадке, и Азирафель, которого страшно мутило почти двенадцать часов подряд, еле успел добраться до кресла. 

– Подумал, расхожусь, станет полегче, – признался Азирафель, с трудом переводя дыхание. В груди противно тянуло. Это пройдет, повторял он про себя. Обязательно пройдет. Должно пройти. Иначе он отсюда вылетит со свистом.

– Лежать надо, а не думать. Горняшка это тебе не насморк.

Кроули умостился на краешке стола прямо перед ним. Азирафель позавидовал неизменным темным очкам на худом небритом лице. У него у самого зверски болела голова, и не в последнюю очередь из-за неистребимой белизны вокруг. Щиты на панорамных окнах были подняты, позволяя любоваться искрящимся от солнца ледником.

– Горняшка?

– Горная болезнь. Здесь многих накрывает поначалу. Ничего стыдного в этом нет. Надо только перетерпеть и не изображать из себя Хиллари на восхождении. – Кроули с хрустом потянулся. Его, судя по цветущему виду, пресловутая горняшка не брала и даже не планировала.

Ну да, зараза к заразе не липнет.

– А ты? – Азирафель плюнул на этикет и пожертвовал привычным вежливым обращением, решив говорить рублеными экономными фразами. От длинных он начинал задыхаться, словно и правда карабкался в гору.

Кроули неопределенно мотнул головой. Из-под шкиперской вязаной шапочки, которую он зачем-то повсюду таскал, на лоб выбилась медная прядь и теперь несколько нервировала ослабевшего Азирафеля. 

– Пилотам не привыкать. Но тоже накатывает, врать не стану. – Он вдруг хмыкнул: – В этом году заезд просто супер. Хастура полощет, как в первый раз. И Мишель с Гэйбом, и Лигура, и даже Ури зацепило, а она вообще альпинист-инструктор. Остальные тоже страдают. Только Вэл хрен что сделается, но она из своих застенков почти никуда не выбирается… Так что пока мы тут с тобой совсем одни.

Звучало многообещающе. Даже слишком.

Белый призрачный свет сглаживал резкие черты лица, делая улыбку Кроули мягче и глубже. На площадке было тихо-тихо, и лишь двое странных людей сидели рядом и смотрели на слепящие бескрайние снега. По леднику вздымались удивительным образом застывшие волны-заструги, отчего снег был похож на белоснежные барханы, а равнина вокруг – на гигантскую пустыню, по которой людям в пытливости своей еще предстояло пройти. 

Целый мир только для них двоих.

– Красиво, правда? Я тоже, когда приехал в первый раз, осмотрелся вокруг – и пропал, – негромко произнес Кроули, не глядя на него, хотя Азирафель ничего не спрашивал. Тот только кивнул в ответ, тоже не заботясь, заметил Кроули или нет. Словно так и надо, говорить без слов, зная, о чем в этот момент думает другой. Самая естественная вещь на свете.

Настолько естественная, что Азирафелю впервые не хотелось понимать. Хотелось просто чувствовать.

Когда именно Кроули позже начал называть его ангелом, Азирафель тоже не уловил.

_Сон-скряга пауком тянул мохнатые лапки к мушкам-моментам, застывшим в памяти._

Хотелось бы Азирафелю сказать, что он незаметно втянулся, и экспедиция приносила ему исключительно положительные эмоции. Не приносила. 

После акклиматизации, когда работа на станции вошла в привычную колею, выяснилось: команда подобралась странная. Честный Хастур, впрочем, такую дипломатию презирал и называл вещи своими именами: «У нас тут та еще станция-ебанция, Фелл. Смирись или беги нахуй».

Габриэль, курирующий всю научную работу по метео- и геокосмическим исследованиям, был похож на жизнерадостную полярную акулу-бюрократа. Отчеты и инструкции были его страстью. Если бы за любовь к сплочению коллектива давали научную степень, то Гэйб стал бы академиком еще в младшей группе детского сада. Азирафель при каждой встрече от преувеличенно-дружелюбного «добро пожаловать, доктор Фелл, жду не дождусь, когда мы все вместе соберемся после смены, и вы расскажете нам о себе» сначала уныло кивал, затем начинал паниковать, а после исчезал в лаборатории и рвался выполнять любую работу, лишь бы подальше от этого любителя тимбилдинга. Господь всемогущий, и это в Антарктиде-то!.. Позже, присмотревшись к остальным, Азирафель понял, что их начальник станции всего лишь придерживается старой проверенной мудрости: не можешь остановить безумие – возглавь его. Легче от этого открытия, если честно, не стало.

Мишель, которой Азирафель оппонировал на конференции по климатологии и позже от неё же получил первое приглашение попробовать свои силы в настоящей полярной экспедиции (а после был буквально атакован письмами, пока не дал осторожное обещание подумать… ха-ха...), царствовала в секторе метеослужбы и по совместительству являлась менеджером по связям. Ненужных для дела эмоций она не испытывала в принципе и, казалось, разруливала все проблемы мановением руки. Приборы не смели ломаться в её присутствии, крайне нестабильная спутниковая сеть переставала отваливаться, а Хастур – сквернословить. Складывалось впечатление, что Мишель слушалась даже погода. Проблема была в том, что подчиняться надо было беспрекословно, и Азирафель, по сути попавший под её начало, конечно же, не бунтовал. Но теплых отношений у них так и не сложилось.

Вельзевул вообще показалась на глаза вне работы лишь раз, когда Кроули после ужина, в попытке доказать Лигуру свою якобы легендарную змеиную гибкость, вывихнул плечо, загнув его куда-то не туда. «Идиот, идиот и начитанный идиот», – выдала она безошибочный диагноз спустя всего лишь три секунды после своего появления в зале для отдыха. Палец со слоящимся от дезинфекции ногтем поочередно указал на Кроули, Лигура и Азирафеля, устроившегося тут же с книгой. Утаскивая в медчасть обреченно захрипевшего Энтони («У тебя завтра три рейса, не забыл? Вот и хорошо, сейчас быстренько вправим наживую…»), Вельзевул обернулась на пороге и крайне равнодушным тоном сообщила замершему, словно зайчик, Азирафелю: «Вы меня разочаровываете, доктор Фелл. Не ожидала. Впрочем, с кем поведешься…» После её ухода Азирафель обнаружил, что дышит через раз. Лигур понимающе кивал.

Излишне религиозный Сандальфон из метеослужбы оказался-таки гомофобом и того же Кроули откровенно терпеть не мог. Впрочем, все ссоры моментально затаптывала разгневанная Мишель, заявляющая, что лично ей нужен лишь массив научных данных за сутки, а никак не срач о чьей-то там ориентации. К Азирафелю он относился чуть терпимее в силу того, что последний вообще не отсвечивал, но приятного тоже было мало. Сталкиваясь с ним в коридорах, Азирафель буквально видел, как в маленьких въедливых глазках Сандальфона загорается лишь одно: порнография! Сжечь заразу!.. Они скомканно здоровались и расходились поскорее каждый в свою сторону. 

Лигур, каждую минуту живущий заботой о генераторах, глядел на Азирафеля с неослабевающим подозрением. И, хотя Фелл вполне успешно управлялся со сложным лабораторным оборудованием, первым делом попросил без лишней нужды ничего из незнакомой техники не трогать, а если уж очень надо, то следует позвать на помощь его, Лигура, но лучше не стоит...

Уриэль и Дагон, казалось, не интересовались ничем, кроме серверной и баз данных, и новенького в команде великолепно игнорировали, изредка приветствуя его при общих сборах в столовой или на обожаемых Гэйбом летучках.

Хастур, инженер с двумя техническими специальностями, нечаянно устроил мини-пожар в своей радиорубке, и это всё, что о нем следовало знать. 

А еще эта их странная привычка давать друг другу прозвища одно инфернальнее другого!..

Тоска наваливалась незаметно, исподволь. И никакие красоты природы и уникальный научный материал уже не спасали.

Основной сезонной партии предстояло покинуть станцию с последним ушедшим в конце февраля судном. Азирафель, успевший завести несколько приятных знакомств с коллегами-биологами, со всё нарастающей паникой начал понимать, насколько скоро оборвется последняя связь с внешним миром, и он останется совсем один. В компании странных, сплоченных совместными зимовками людей, с которыми он так и не сумел сблизиться. 

Короткое антарктическое лето, наполненное напряженной работой, ускользало, света становилось всё меньше, и Азирафель мрачнел тоже, словно вместе с солнцем из него уходила последняя радость. Он уже думал, как сообщит Мишель, что поторопился, что по жизни не командный игрок и что не видит в себе сил остаться на зимовку, – и каким жалким, наверное, будет выглядеть после этого в глазах всех остальных... 

А еще ему было безумно стыдно признавать, что главная причина его желания уехать – не в этом.

_«С-с-спи», – просвистел ветер знакомым злым голосом._

– Обратно? С ума с-с-сошёл?

Азирафель не ответил. Он стряхнул с ладоней крошки от рыбных галет и продемонстрировал руки любопытному пингвину. Тот внимательно осмотрел их и с ощутимым разочарованием захлопал крылышками.

– Видишь? Ничего нет. Ты всё съел. А теперь иди, дружочек. Лови еду сам, не ленись.

Пингвин чуть ли не вздохнул и поковылял прочь к сгрудившимся на берегу сородичам. Кроули запустил ему вслед галькой, промахнулся (кажется, нарочно) и раздосадованно причмокнул.

– Зря прикармливаешь, потом не отвяжутся. 

Азирафель упрямо молчал, пряча окоченевшие пальцы обратно в перчатки. Но от Кроули отвязаться было еще труднее, чем от ходивших за ними доверчивой толпой пингвинов Адели.

– Значит, ты уже всё решил? – хрипло переспросил он. От стылого ветра на скулах расцветал болезненный румянец, однако Кроули упорно не надевал капюшон – в отличие от Азирафеля, зашнурованного чуть ли не по самые глаза. Говорить было трудно и из-за этого тоже.

– А что тут думать, – глухо пробубнил Азирафель, разворачиваясь к ветру спиной. – Сам видишь, я не вписываюсь.

– Чушь с-с-собачья.

Азирафелю казалось, что они с Кроули запаяны в странный снежный шар из дымчатого стекла. Узкая полоса побережья, пока еще свободная ото льда, тонула в серой мгле. Заменяя привычный дневной свет, сейчас она стирала границу между грозно гудящим морем и пепельными тучами на горизонте. Язык ледника сползал далеко в воду, огибая древние выщербленные утесы, над которыми плавали в шквалистом ветру то ли альбатросы, то ли буревестники – на таком расстоянии рассмотреть было невозможно. 

Начинал срываться омерзительный мокрый снег. 

Азирафель скучал даже по дождю. Обыкновенному, пусть самому холодному и промозглому, только чтобы как в Лондоне. Ему нужно было хоть что-то привычное, самая малость, любая почва под ногами. Но дожди здесь не шли. Редкое, как оказалось, явление.

В итоге Энтони всё же почуял неладное. 

Им не часто удавалось пересечься: пилоты мотались по базам, как заведенные. Летом один день шёл за три, и иногда Кроули мог пропасть на несколько суток, перелетая с одного маршрута на другой или обслуживая полевые исследовательские группы. Азирафель тоже еле успевал справляться со всё прибывающими с бурильных установок партиями льда. И тем ценнее были их редкие совместные разговоры вроде бы ни о чем – и обо всём сразу. И нескончаемые споры по малейшему поводу, и пространные рассуждения о том, есть ли у пингвинов уши, а у Габриэля совесть, и многое другое…

Они были слишком разные. Глядя на скандально виляющего бедрами Кроули, уходящего спать после смены, Азирафель уговаривал сам себя: как запал, так и отвалится. Кто он для Кроули? Так, свежая кровь, развлечение на сезон. Энтони виделся ему тем парнем, что выделывает в небе фигуры высшего пилотажа, а после лихо выпрыгивает из своей кабины и раскуривает сигару победителя, и все красавчики в окрестных пабах – его. И рядом он, далеко уже не юный ботаник, любитель книг, вина и тихих выходных в собственной гостиной. Азирафель не представлял их вместе – и представлял каждый миг, пока выслушивал бесконечный поток язвительных шуток или глядел на острый подбородок, переходящий в умопомрачительную шею. Слишком разные, катастрофически не совпадающие ни в привычках, ни в образе жизни, ни в отношении к окружающему миру, вообще ни в чем. Как свет и тьма, раз и навсегда разделенные непреодолимой границей.

И еще ни с кем, кроме этого ни в чем не подходящего ему человека, Азирафелю не было так хорошо. Как заметил Кроули однажды нарочито небрежным тоном – они не понимали друг друга с полуслова так, словно были рождены для этого. Шутка не показалась Азирафелю веселой. Если Кроули вообще шутил. Азирафель на всякий случай не стал выяснять, для пущего душевного спокойствия.

Тем тяжелее ему было оказаться в перспективе запертым вместе с Энтони на станции на всю зиму. Понимаешь, мысленно обращался к нему Азирафель, я тебя, кажется, люблю. Я не хочу крутить с тобой ничего не значащий роман, не хочу потом разбежаться, когда наскучу тебе. В глубине души ты добряк, хотя и злишься, когда я так говорю, и из жалости будешь тянуть эту лямку, пока не возненавидишь меня, потому что я впервые в жизни не смогу уйти первым… Я хочу по-настоящему. Но не уверен, что этого хочешь ты. 

Чего хотел Кроули, знал только он сам. Он был вольная птица и держался особняком, частенько раздражая коллег идиотскими розыгрышами, вроде приклеенных к полу монеток возле рабочего места Сандальфона. С самого начала их недолгого знакомства Фелл подозревал, что развязный возмутитель спокойствия и «эй-я-крутой-и-опасный-демон» – это далеко не весь Кроули, и что по-настоящему Энтони не знал никто. И он тоже не вписывался, просто он был как бы своим, а Азирафель – нет. Но думать об этом казалось слишком опасным занятием. Легче было сбежать в привычную реальность и оставить непонятного Кроули здесь, чтобы потом жалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Азирафель как раз собирался с духом предстать перед Мишель с заранее заготовленной речью, когда Кроули, будто бы невзначай, предложил выбраться на несколько часов на побережье. Давай, ангел, развеемся, повеселимся. Селфи с пингвинами и всё такое. А? 

Азирафель согласился. И прямо там, среди мокрых камней, зачем-то рассказал Кроули о своём решении покинуть станцию.

Весело им точно не было.

– Чушь с-с-собачья, – резко повторил Кроули. – Ты же сущий ангел, тебя все любят. 

Мне не нужны все, – чуть было не вырвалось у Азирафеля. 

– Может, я сам себя не люблю, – странно было говорить такое малознакомому, по сути, человеку. Но впервые это не имело никакого значения. Это же Кроули. Он поймет. Он чуткий – словно новый и бешено дорогой станционный сейсмометр, который им в обход всех выбил Гэйб, и теперь носился с ним, как с любовью всей своей жизни, на что Вельзевул ядовито замечала, что у неё, кажется, впервые появился достойный конкурент… Им тут всем было так хорошо друг с другом. А без Азирафеля станет еще лучше.

Кроули дернул было губами, явно порываясь сказать какую-то колкость, но сдержался. Так и стоял, балансируя на скользком от снежной каши камне. Ветер наотмашь сек его бесстрастное лицо – и Азирафель не выдержал.

– Ну вот что ты делаешь. – Он осторожно приблизился, чуть не навернувшись на мокрой гальке. Кроули молча снял залепленные снегом очки и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Азирафель внутренне сжался: Кроули не выглядел обозленным или даже просто несчастным. Он выглядел преданным. Руки сами потянулись к чужому капюшону. – Застегнись, прошу. 

Кроули, упрямец, даже не шелохнулся. Азирафель, и сердясь, и жалея его, затянул липучки потуже, укрыв побелевший от холода нос. Стоя так близко, он, наконец, понял, насколько Кроули замерз. Того трясло, мелко и неудержимо.

– Королева драмы.

– Но хотя бы не лжец. – Кроули ухватил его за разом обмякшие руки и медленно отстранился. – Не любит он себя. Ангел, поверь, ты себя обожаешь. Бережешь от любого потрясения основ.

Азирафель дернулся в сторону, однако Кроули держал крепко. Дикие золотые глаза воспаленно моргали – ветер не щадил. 

Они оба уже становились похожи на двух несчастных снеговиков.

– Тише, упадешь. Так вот, послушай. Ты – часть команды, тебя ценят и ты здесь на своем месте. И сам это знаешь. Уедешь – всё, больше никто не позовет. – Кроули не выдержал, отпустил одну руку, чтобы отереть с лица холодные капли. Но Азирафель не стал вырываться. Перед побегом можно побыть смелым хоть раз в жизни. – Не надо пытаться стать другом всем, это фигня. Мы вот с тобой ладим, вроде как. Во всех смыслах, черт...

– Ну… да. Кроули...

– Стой, погоди. Снова не то. Азирафель, какого!.. Это ведь я тут злобный ехидный хрен. Это ты должен говорить мне всякие правильные вещи, а не наоборот. Я… нгх… так не умею. Словами.

– До сих пор у тебя неплохо получалось. Скажи уж, что хотел, – наверное, Азирафелю все-таки немного продуло голову, если он решился произнести это вслух.

Кроули, наконец, отпустил его.

– Не уезжай. Ты… Давай хоть попробуем.

Азирафель смотрел на неспокойное море, лишь бы не видеть отчаянных золотых глаз. Они вовсе не помогали ему укрепиться в своем решении.

– Так нечестно. Мы пока еще даже не друзья. Ты не можешь меня о таком просить. 

– Это ты не можешь вот так запросто приехать сюда, вскружить мне голову, а потом сказать «мы даже не друзья». 

– Туше.

Было очень холодно. Но Азирафель чувствовал, что горит. Что он слабак. И еще что ему неимоверно страшно, но он непостижимым образом готов рискнуть и потом загнуться от депрессии, если Кроули вдруг передумает.

Давай-давай-давай, стучали молоточки в висках. Вот же оно, настоящее. Решайся.

– Энтони...

– Я бы понял, будь тебе на меня плевать, – перебил его Кроули непривычно высоким голосом. – Ну, не судьба, бывает. Переживу. Но ты же сам… Я же не слепой. 

И, прежде чем Азирафель успел возразить, торопливо, с какой-то ужасающей беззащитностью добавил:

– И тоже боюсь не меньше твоего. Ангел, ну что ты со мной делаешь...

Азирафель на своей шкуре ощутил, что испытывают эсминцы, идущие на дно после разорвавшей их в клочья торпедной атаки. С одной лишь разницей: его, если подумать, ожидала куда более приятная участь.

Может, так и надо? Может, горе – оно от ума, и Кроули прав: лучше уж в омут с головой, чем вот так, всю жизнь пытаться вычислить формулу счастья и в итоге упустить что-то по-настоящему важное, только лишь из страха ощутить боль и разочарование?..

– Боже… это просто… ладно. Хорошо. Я обещаю подумать. Но ничего не будет, пока я не скажу. Вот совсем ничего. Кроули, ты слышишь?..

– Слы-ы-ышу.

Азирафель впервые видел перед собой кого-то настолько охренительно счастливого.

– А еще я могу расценить всё это как домогательство. И поедешь отсюда уже ты.

Кроули наклонился к нему, закрывая от ветра. Азирафель успел испугаться, что тот требует поцелуй – и получит его, что уж там, и тем самым всё испортит. Но ничего такого не произошло. Кроули просто смотрел. Просто, да.

– Всегда знал, что в глубине души ты редкая сволочь.

– Я пока еще не согласился, между прочим.

– Оно и видно.

Ветер страшно выл и гремел в утесах.

_Это был не грохот. Это Роджер в темноте отбил странный нервный ритм: просыпайся!_

Празднование середины зимы затянулось, и Кроули потянул его за собой к выходу, подальше от зала для отдыха, где становилось слишком шумно из-за терзающих караоке полярников. Они как раз обменялись скромными подарками (самодельная книжная закладка-змея против крохотной плошки с тайком пророщенными ростками лимона) и выслушали речь Габриэля, и уже шумно выбирали хранителя флага, когда Энтони таинственно улыбнулся и шепнул:

– Выглянем на минутку? 

Азирафель мысленно взвыл, представив, как выбирается из спасительного тепла наружу, но Кроули уже побежал за одеждой.

Небо, и без того усыпанное звездами, пылало. Разноцветные рукава разворачивались из-за горизонта волнами, укрывая мерцающей прозрачной кисеей всё пространство над ними единым разом. Бледно-зеленый перетекал в прозрачный желтый, а после они оба сливались в какие-то совсем уж невообразимые и нежно подсвеченные розовым сполохи, и так без конца, снова и снова; и Азирафель знал, что в жизни у него, наверное, будет еще много прекрасных минут, почему нет, но вот это – навсегда с ним. 

С ними.

Кроули еле шевелил губами в защитном воротнике – мороз стоял жуткий. Ресницы у него пушились белым инеем.

– Не жалеешь? Что согласился?

– Нет.

_«Вставай, – подгонял Роджер. – Вставай. Не проспи счастье, придурок»._

Бах-бах-бах!

Азирафель дернулся в сонной судороге и замер, не понимая, что происходит. Его скрутило от всепроникающего холода. И темнота никуда не делась. И боль тоже. 

Дверь с грохотом отворилась, и Хастур чуть не рухнул внутрь от неожиданности.

– Фелл?! Бля, ты что, откинулся?! 

Ответить «да» показалось верхом окаянства, и поэтому Азирафель лишь прохрипел что-то невразумительное. Ему действительно захотелось умереть. Почему его просто не оставят в покое?

– Бельграно на связи. У них там что-то отвалилось, всю ночь молчали, срань господня!

Азирафель с великим трудом нащупал кнопку на ночнике. Огонечки поползли по землистой хастуровой роже.

– Хастур, я…

– Он у них. Кроули у них. Живой, понимаешь? Дожал на соплях, это же не в нашу сторону даже, бля, не бывает просто!..

Срань господня, мысленно согласился с ним застывший между сном и явью и оттого плохо соображающий Азирафель, глядя на Роджера-с-плаката. 

Не проспи счастье, улыбался тот.


	3. Утро, день и снова вечер

Сначала он услышал смех Кроули, и только потом увидел его самого. Эти непередаваемо-наглые нотки, словно Кроули смеялся над ними, вновь оставив всех в дураках. Невидимая отсюда Мишель повысила голос, но Кроули не унимался. Габриэль бросил в ответ что-то явно не слишком цензурное – из коридора было плохо слышно.

Азирафель молчал всё утро. Пока так и не успевший вздремнуть Хастур терзал приемник, пока аргентинцы забрасывали его посланиями в ответ, пока согласовывали все протоколы и дожидались погодного окна, чтобы перевезти Кроули обратно – словно онемел на веки вечные. 

Его не трогали, слава Всевышнему.

И вот сейчас, вместе со всеми сидя в зале для отдыха, он боялся, что его разорвет от невысказанного. Но говорить это надо было только одному человеку. И поэтому он терпел, стискивая пальцы едва ли не до хруста.

– Ты бы поспокойнее, – посоветовала ему угнездившаяся в соседнем кресле Дагон. Она с недоброй усмешкой смотрела в сторону коридора. Голубые, чуть навыкате, глаза азартно поблескивали в ожидании кровавой расправы. – Еще и хохочет, а. Вот же козел. Надеюсь, его там за Фолкленды поимели во все дыры. 

– Готова добавить, невзирая на, – непатриотично буркнула Уриэль, отдирая от щеки невесть как приставший туда кусочек золотистого скотча. Она как раз оттрубила сдвоенную смену и не ушла спать только из-за нестерпимого желания посмотреть, как Кроули будут убивать всем коллективом.

Вельзевул, подпирающая стеночку у самого входа, усмехнулась:

– Сурово. Но я в доле, если что. 

Азирафель попытался представить себе эту картину и почти что пожалел Кроули. Но так ему и надо. За те часы смертной тоски, что он им подарил, рванув без разрешения в непогоду. За то, с какой скоростью после радиограммы с Бельграно они все набились в рубку и чуть не раздавили бедолагу Хастура, кроющего их хриплым счастливым матом. За всё, блядь, хорошее и за мир во всём мире. Заслужил!

– Как думаете, выкинут его теперь? – поинтересовался Сандальфон с надеждой. Ночью он честно помолился за упокой блудной души Энтони Кроули и на том свой лимит милосердия посчитал исчерпанным. 

В зале повисла тишина.

– Вообще, могут, – Лигур прихлебнул кофе – он тоже не спал бог знает сколько. – Никогда не слышал, чтобы Гэйб так орал. Но не хотелось бы. Мне без второго дизелиста что, лечь и помереть?

– Тут дело принципа! Прямое нарушение техники безопасности, вы что?! Он не в офисе, простите, работает. Да даже если бы и в офисе! – Сандальфон был неумолим в праведном желании карать грешников. 

Азирафель смотрел в пол. Дагон, покосившись на него, засопела не без сочувствия.

– Ага, и Хастура всегда можно взять обратно, – с издевкой пропела она.

По собравшимся пронесся дружный нервный смех.

– Ни за что, – отрезал Лигур. – Легче сразу всем на мороз выйти и не мучиться. Только не Хастура. Я тогда вместе с Кроули свалю, ебитесь сами.

Хастур не обиделся. Он спал тут же в кресле, приползя полюбоваться судилищем и мгновенно отключившись после почти двух суток бодрствования. Лигур, словно извиняясь за свой спич, заботливо укрыл его курткой.

– Вот кому хорошо-то, – вздохнула уже давно клевавшая носом Уриэль. – Спать хочу, ну. Что они там так долго? Кроули нотациями не проймешь, ему давно похер.

– Ну, справедливости ради, раньше он так не косячил. Чувства самосохранения хватало. – Вельзевул лениво переступила с ноги на ногу. – И все мы знаем, из-за чего на этот раз всё пошло так, как пошло. Вернее, из-за кого.

Вспыхнувший Азирафель мгновенно вскинулся. Все смотрели на него.

– Вельзев… Вэл?! Вы что, совсем?! Хотите сказать, это я виноват? Серьезно? 

Вельзевул ухмыльнулась и ничего не ответила.

– Да нет, конечно, не ощетинивайся. Это мы так. Кроули не мальчик уже, сам должен понима-а-ать... – Уриэль душераздирающе зевнула. – Ой, не могу… Сволочь, до чего довел. Фелл, твой бойфренд – влюбленный котик, который на старости лет чуть не угробился из-за того, что даже мысли не мог допустить расстаться с тобой на месяц-другой. Давай уже признаем этот печальный факт и перестанем делать вид, какие мы тут все наивные.

Лицо у Азирафеля горело.

– Я… Мы с Кроули старались не слишком афишировать наши отношения, – по возможности с достоинством произнес он. – Понимаю, это может выглядеть не совсем этично. И я готов покинуть станцию, если вы примете такое решение.

Дагон заржала громче критикуемого ею Кроули. Остальные, кроме поджавшего губы Сандальфона, ухмылялись так, что Азирафель чуть не воспламенился.

– Ну прям изгнание из рая! Фелл, ты чего такой простой, я не пойму. Всем плевать, прикинь? Мы тут по году и больше живем все вместе и рехнулись бы давно, если бы эти сраные предписания по этике выполняли. Это ты в родном универе можешь взять отвод, если с коллегой любовь случилась, а тут куда идти? На соседнюю льдину? – Дагон оскалилась, демонстрируя мелкие острые зубы. – Так что Америку вы не открыли. Ну вот смотри, про Гэйба и Вельз ты в курсе, верно?

– Они давно женаты, – пискнул Азирафель, на что Вельзевул пробормотала «а могла бы уже и отсидеть». – Это не считается.

– Считается. Они тоже сначала всё по углам прятались. Задрали неимоверно, прямо скажем. И вы тоже задрали. Встречаться можно, только есть одно простое правило: работа не страдает. Вот тогда да, с вещами на выход. Подвергать опасности себя и других из-за такой дури – полное дно, согласись. Так что Кроули вылетит к чертям, если Гэйб с Мишель так решат. Всё честно.

– Я с ним уеду, – тут же сказал Азирафель.

– Да кто бы сомневался, – вздохнул Лигур. – А жаль. Хороший ты мужик. Работал бы с тобой и работал.

Азирафель потрясенно уставился на него, затем медленно обвел присутствующих растерянным взглядом. Больше никто не смеялся.

– Но...

– А ты что думал, терпят тебя тут, что ли? Лигур прав, наш человек, работать можно. И нужно. – Уриэль сурово посмотрела на Вельз. Та в ответ согласно подняла большой палец вверх. – Ну, Мишель абы кого и не притащит. 

Азирафель покосился на надувшегося Сандальфона.

– А как же?.. 

– Все мы создания Божьи, какими бы ни были, – пробурчал тот, окончательно ввергая Азирафеля в пучину беспросветного изумления. – Специалист вы и впрямь отменный, а что заблуждаетесь...

– Чудо, братие! – ехидством Дагон можно было убивать. – Сандальфон, а ты не такая уж зашоренная жопа, чего шифровался-то. Горжусь тобой, серьезно. Если бы не печальные события, я бы даже предложила отметить этот исторический момент.

– Кстати, о событиях... – Вельзевул нетерпеливо выглянула в коридор. – Ури права, наши аргументы он уже сто раз слышал и клал на них большой и толстый. Так и будет выделываться, пока Мишель не озвереет. Гэйба-то я уговорю, а вот её уже нет. Всё понимаю, но лично мне без этого говнюка скучно будет.

– Я лучше поскучаю, – тут же влез Сандальфон.

– Да-да, – отмахнулась Вельзевул. – Я что предлагаю-то. Пусть Азирафель выскажется. Не мы. У тебя же накопилось, Фелл, по лицу вижу. Не держи в себе. Кроули будет полезно послушать.

Иногда проницательность их начмеда немного раздражала. Азирафель и без того чувствовал себя неуютно, и лишь благодарность за вчерашнее участие мешала ответить что-то излишне резкое.

– Не думаю, что это будет уместно в свете наших с ним отношений.

Уриэль задумчиво посмотрела на него.

– Не, нормально как раз. Мы тут не на высоком суде, трахаетесь вы или нет – дело десятое. Ты точно такой же участник экспедиции, и твой коллега только что сотворил хрень. Имеешь право возмутиться. 

– Да мы не… Я не могу. Это как-то неправильно. Мне есть что сказать, но… Простите. 

Пусть считают его мягкотелым, плевать. То самое, по-настоящему важное, кровоточащее, чуть не убившее его ночью, он скажет Кроули наедине, без посторонних глаз и ушей. И потом уедет с ним куда угодно, если уж так сложатся дела. 

Вельзевул пожала плечами, мол, ну и зря. Но спорить не стала.

– А я всегда говорила, что Кроули везучий ублюдок. Вот за что ты ему такой достался? – Дагон одобрительно хмыкнула. – Ладно, не бойся. И подхватывай, если что. На этот раз не выкрутится со своими смехуечками.

– Идут. – Вельз отпрянула от двери и присела рядом со сладко храпящим Хастуром.

Так что да, сначала Азирафель услышал Кроули. И лишь потом увидел.

Энтони появился, как всегда, максимально эффектно – задом, пятясь от ведущих его под конвоем Гэйба и Мишель и продолжая начатый в коридоре спор.

– ...дисциплинарное взыскание, допустим. Но лицензию отзывать?! Да профсоюз...

– Солнышко, не надо про профсоюз. Это они еще про твои прошлые фокусы не знают, иначе давно сожрали бы с говном. Ты страх-то не теряй! – Габриэль, кажется, обозлился всерьез. – Ты у меня за счастье почтешь, если хотя бы в сельхозавиацию диспетчером сможешь устроиться!

Кроули передернул плечами, но нахамить в ответ ему не дала Уриэль.

– Кроули, ты чего это к нам лучшей своей частью? Уже готовишься?

Лигур хохотнул, и Кроули резко обернулся, явно готовясь дать отпор.

Все слова, какие были, умерли у Азирафеля в глотке.

Всегда такое живое и подвижное, лицо Кроули нездорово горело, обожженное морозом. На радостно растянувшихся при виде Азирафеля обметанных трещинками губах повисла капля крови, и Кроули машинально облизнулся.

Фелла затошнило.

– Еба-а-ать... Красавчик какой, – выразила в установившейся тишине всеобщее мнение Дагон. 

– Да-да, я тоже по вам скучал. Привет, ангел! – Удивительно, как менялся каждый раз развязный тон Кроули, когда он обращался к Азирафелю. Словно солнце горячими лучами дотрагивалось до покрытой льдом земли, и в проталине вдруг показывалась первая робкая иголочка зеленого ростка. Что-то настолько неуловимо нежное, что это было почти что неприлично. Слишком интимно, слишком… с любовью. Но Кроули, благослови его бог, никого и никогда не стеснялся. 

– Привет, – еле выдавил Азирафель в ответ. Он всматривался в родное и такое любимое лицо и, наверное, только сейчас начинал понимать, как легко Кроули могло не стать. Как же, черт возьми, легко. 

А еще можно было выжить, но лишиться зрения. Потерять руки или ноги, или всё сразу. Не говоря уж об омертвевшей коже, обмороженных дыхательных путях и эмфиземе. Подумать только, чуть подольше и...

Слишком легко.

Под его взглядом Кроули чуть сдулся. Габриэль воспользовался моментом и подтолкнул его на диванчик, специально выдвинутый в сторону. Кроули сел, и даже почти по-человечески. Кажется, его тревожило выражение лица Азирафеля.

– Пальцы целы? – буднично поинтересовалась Вельзевул. Кроули в ответ игриво помахал ей и попытался оскалиться, но тут же ойкнул и снова облизнул губы. «Везучий ублюдок», – еле слышно повторила Дагон.

– Как я и говорил, чудес не бывает, – подал голос разом проснувшийся от тычка Вельзевул Хастур. Он со всем вниманием осмотрел рожу Кроули и удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе. – Ты, сука, почему не сказал, что сразу летел на Бельграно?

– Ну, не сказал. Примета плохая. Скажешь сильно заранее – жди херни.

– А, так вот почему всё гладко прошло.

– Отвали. Связь накрылась, откуда ж мне было знать! – Кроули помрачнел, то ли от боли, то ли от нежелания признавать ошибку. – Меня с самого начала от береговой линии вглубь снесло, ежу понятно, что не дотянул бы. Думал, сяду у них и тут же вам отстучу. Всё тип-топ, зрители ликуют, Кроули молодец...

– Уебок ты, и больше никто, – без выражения выдала Мишель, и Кроули тут же испуганно заткнулся. Мишель крепких выражений себе никогда не позволяла – из принципа. И принципов своих до сих пор не нарушала. 

– М-да… – крякнул Сандальфон. Он неловко заворочался в своем кресле, тем самым нарушив затянувшуюся после слов Мишель паузу.

Вельзевул прищурилась.

– А знаете что. Давайте его и правда вышвырнем. Я старая больная женщина и хочу работать спокойно. Вот зачем мне всё это? 

– Отлично, – оживилась Уриэль. – Сейчас быстренько решим, и я спать. Голосую «за».

– Поддерживаю, – помахал рукой Сандальфон.

– Люди, зима близко! – зловещий каркающий тон Лигура намекал на его категорическое несогласие. Хастур, разбирающийся в сути вопроса, согласно угукнул.

– Значит, оставим на зимовку, грехи отрабатывать. А потом – пошел вон! – отрезал Габриэль. – Всё равно полетов не будет, лицензия ему ни к чему. 

– Я, вообще-то, еще тут, спасибо, что заметили! – атакующей коброй взвился Кроули. Азирафель сквозь внезапно навалившуюся головную боль уловил в его голосе растерянность. – Насчет лицензии точно не тебе решать!

– Поверь, ради такого случая я напрягусь. Кроули, у тебя что, воспаление мозга началось? Ты, паскуда, мало того что сам чуть не разбился, ты самолет угробил – и еще права качаешь?!

– Да никто бы не сумел посадить нормально, Гэйб, там мотало, ты бы видел! Вместо глиссады – ебучий миксер! У меня и так в баках оставалось хрен да ни хрена...

– Кроули, – преувеличенно ласково позвала Вельзевул, но тот никак не унимался.

– Я ребятам с Бельграно теперь по гроб должен! В буране меньше чем за час подкатили, я там не дотянул… чуть-чуть. И то, пока вокруг ползал и осматривался, думал, что уже всё.

– Энтони, будь так добр, _заткнись_.

Кроули резко замолчал. Вельзевул, странно скривившись, кивнула в сторону белеющего на глазах Азирафеля. Тот сидел, неестественно выпрямившись и не отрывая расширившихся глаз от Кроули. Мягкие бледные губы беззвучно шевелились.

– Я… черт. Азирафель!.. 

– Ох ты ж блядь, – успела выдохнуть Уриэль, прежде чем Азирафель вскочил и одним прыжком преодолел расстояние до двери. Мишель шарахнулась в сторону, пропуская его – и Кроули, рванувшего следом.

В своё оправдание Азирафель мог бы сказать, что вырвало его всё-таки уже за порогом.

***

Таймер беззвучно помаргивал около звездного ночника.

– Осуждаешь?

Роджер привычно усмехался со стены. 

– Угу. Мог бы и соврать.

Азирафель украдкой подышал себе на ладонь. Кроули клялся, что уже ничем не пахло, да и чем там могло пахнуть после пятой подряд чистки зубов, – но Азирафеля всё преследовал постыдный запах блевотины. Как же его выворачивало… Прямо на стену, пока Кроули хватал его за плечи и удерживал на месте, не давая упасть и отбиваясь от подбежавших помочь Вельз и Мишель. Уйдите все, орал он, а Азирафель никак не мог остановиться, его уже рвало одной желчью – и теперь горло нещадно драло, даже выданный Вельзевул сироп не помогал. 

И он еще обвинял Кроули в излишней драматичности.

Накопившийся за ночь нечеловеческий страх, материализовавшись таким странным способом, вышел из него весь, после чего Кроули увел Азирафеля к себе, чуть ли не силой усадил на койку и долго и невыносимо нежно вытирал бледное дергающееся лицо влажными салфетками. Я идиот, прости меня, повторял Энтони, как заведенный, а Азирафель мог сосредоточиться лишь на воспаленных губах, оказавшихся непозволительно близко теперь, когда он был такой отвратительный и воняющий. Губы болезненно кривились. Звуки долетали до Азирафеля как сквозь толщу воды и никак не получалось сообразить, за что Кроули просит прощения, ведь вот же он, рядом с ним, и этого достаточно, чтобы искупить все грехи мира...

– Вообще, истерические реакции мне не свойственны, ты не подумай.

Улыбка из наглой тут же превратилась в иронично-снисходительную. 

– И нечего тут ухмыляться. А то сниму со стены.

Кроули, которому полагалось дремать, прижался щекой к мягкому животу еще теснее и, не открывая глаз, обжег дыханием мгновенно пошедшую мурашками кожу:

– Быстро вы подружились.

– Можно подумать, у нас был выбор. – Азирафель под одеялом медленно провел кончиками пальцев по волнительно выгибающейся худой спине. Кроули заерзал, но позу не поменял. Так и лежал, окончательно съехав с груди Азирафеля и обнимая за поясницу длинными руками. – Но, как оказалось, мы неплохо друг друга понимаем.

Темные ресницы дрогнули.

– Мне уже начинать ревновать?

– Сперва начни дышать в сторону, а не мне в пупок.

Кроули тут же мстительно прижался губами к пухлой складочке на всё еще влажном животе. Потерся всем телом, извиваясь змеей, намеренно задевая горлом пах и опавший член. И зашипел. Боль пополам с удовольствием, сатана его раздери. Азирафель невольно сжал плечи Кроули коленями, за что удостоился еще одного расслабленного поцелуя.

– Ты потрясающе пахнешь. 

– Хватит издеваться. И оставь, бога ради, свои губы в покое, они еще не зажили...

– Зефиром. У меня стоит на зефир. Я грязный извращенец, – пробормотал Кроули, пуская в ход зубы. Вроде бы так, легонько, но Азирафель прерывисто вздохнул от накатившего удовольствия. Хорошо хоть, что сердце уже успокоилось и не молотило в груди, стремясь вырваться из-под ребер и воссоединиться с точно таким же, бешено стучащим навстречу, когда Кроули вжимал его в матрас, жестко вталкиваясь бедрами, грудью, животом, плечами, всем собой. Им было почти что больно, а иногда и не почти; и Азирафель точно помнил, как крепко заехал пяткой Кроули по пояснице, когда тот вздумал на мгновение отстраниться от него, а Кроули в ответ укусил его за подставленную шею – натурально вцепился клыками, вгрызаясь и задыхаясь одновременно, и вот дальше Азирафель уже затруднился бы восстановить точную последовательность событий.

– Душ грязному извращенцу точно не помешает.

Кажется, его еще долго будет преследовать видение белесой капельки, дорожкой прочертившей себе путь от поросшей темными волосками груди до впалого живота и дальше, вниз, смешиваясь с такой же влагой, но уже чужой. Самое непристойное и самое восхитительное зрелище на памяти Азирафеля.

Наверное, у него и впрямь была скучная жизнь. 

– Это потому что вы меня обкончали, доктор Фелл, – с радостным изумлением сообщил ему Кроули. Он неудобно вывернул голову, чтобы видеть зардевшееся лицо Азирафеля. Острый подбородок уперся в невольно напрягшийся живот, и Азирафель любовно провел ладонью по горячему плечу. Щекотно пересчитал пальцами выступающие на шее позвонки, а после с невыразимым наслаждением зарылся всей пятерней в и без того безумно всклокоченную рыжую шевелюру. Кроули в ответ судорожно впился в его многострадальные бока. – Кх-х-х… Сделай так еще…

Азирафель сделал. Он массировал пальцами толкающийся в ладонь затылок и чуть ли не радовался тому, что в его возрасте не так-то просто устроить второй заход. Пусть даже и с Кроули, лицо которого сейчас являлось чистым воплощением греха, и чьи глаза, казалось, горели в темноте, как у дикого зверя. Энтони жмурился, словно хищник, дорвавшийся до редкой ласки. Змей, взявший своего ангела прямо в райском саду, на глазах у всех. Не то чтобы ангел был против.

– Хороший мой.

Кроули предостерегающе хмыкнул, прижавшись ртом к заинтересованно дернувшемуся члену. Поймал взгляд Азирафеля, наипохабнейше подмигнул и одним движением «ох-ангел-я-совершенно-точно-не хороший» прошелся языком по всей длине, от головки до светлой поросли у основания. Азирафель мгновенно сжал медные пряди, с силой отдергивая даже хрипнувшего от неожиданности Кроули в сторону.

– Хороший мой, – повторил он уже с угрозой.

– Ну ладно, ладно... – Кроули мотнул головой, сбрасывая мягкую ладонь с макушки и садясь между бесстыдно разведенных бедер. Погладил нежную кожу под коленями, скользнул выше, к чувствительному местечку в паху, – и повторил, когда Азирафель спрятал лицо в сгибе руки, чтобы не застонать в голос. – Никаких поцелуев и прочего, пока губы не заживут.

– Именно так, – глухо донеслось из-под локтя.

– Худшая пытка на свете. Делать с тобой что душе угодно, но не иметь возможности поцеловать. Признайся, ангел, тебе просто нравится издеваться надо мной?

– Помнится, ты сказал, что последовательность тебе не важна.

Кроули дернулся вперед, наваливаясь всем весом и отнимая руку от лица Азирафеля. Так и улегся сверху, почти касаясь кончиком носа порозовевшего от удовольствия лица. Азирафель уже привычным движением обхватил Кроули ногами, плотно вжимая в себя. Их животы бесстыже липли друг к другу, а дыхание смешивалось.

– Я идиот, – честно признался Кроули, большим пальцем легонько надавливая на податливо разомкнувшиеся губы. Порядком искусанные, надо сказать. – Какого, спрашивается, дьявола я терпел почти два года? Надо было сразу взять тебя в оборот.

– Я бы тогда точно сбежал. Не умею торопиться, – Азирафель сжал его в объятиях чуть сильнее, чем хотел, и тут же извинительно провел ладонями по спине, вниз, к напрягшимся ягодицам. Кроули хотелось держать везде и сразу. Он и держал. 

Иногда взять и уже не отпускать и есть самое сложное. Не бог весть какая истина. Кто же виноват, что Азирафель Фелл уродился слишком медленным.

– Ты-то не умеешь? – Кроули уже исследовал его горло, невесомо пробегая подушечками пальцев по дергающемуся кадыку. Азирафель сглатывал раз за разом, но Кроули всё не унимался. – Какая гнусная ложь. 

– Не знаю, что ты там себе навоображал, Кроули, – негромко проговорил Азирафель. Длинные пальцы, до этого поглаживающие мягкую светлую щетину, грозящую еще через пару дней превратиться в весьма милую бородку, замерли. – Я не изменился. И поверь, легко со мной не будет. Просто это была действительно плохая ночь.

Кроули ослаб в его хватке и бессильно упал лицом в подушку рядом. Дернулся болезненно. Азирафель, повернувшись, осторожно припал к тревожно бьющейся на длинной шее жилке. Поцелуй, еще один, и еще, и еще. По одному за каждую минуту, когда Азирафель думал, что потерял его. 

Очень много выходило поцелуев.

– Ты не изменился, а я не устану извиняться, – еле слышно прошептал Кроули куда-то ему в висок. Азирафель мог ощущать губами на пульсе и ладонью, прижатой к груди Кроули, как частит его сердце. – Прости меня. Это было… не знаю, о чем я думал. Зачем так обидел тебя. Прости.

– Прощаю, – легко ответил Азирафель.

– Я тебя люблю.

– А я тебя. Всё хорошо.

Всё хорошо, сказал Азирафель еще раньше, когда они остались одни. Вельзевул с несвойственной для нее деликатностью выждала часок и всё же заглянула к ним навестить уже приведшего себя в порядок Азирафеля – при этом без труда отодвинув с дороги пытавшегося что-то вякнуть Кроули. «Зайди потом ко мне, Фелл, давление-то пошаливает. Все болезни нынче от нервов. И только парочка, как известно, от любви», – хмыкнула Вельз, стаскивая у него с руки манжету тонометра. «Кстати, хорошо высказался, мне понравилось. Говорила же, не держи в себе. Глядишь, и правда дойдет до него наконец-то», – добавила она, кивнув на закатывающего глаза Кроули. И ушла, чуть не прищемив дверью его длинный острый нос.

О чем это она, сумрачно удивился Кроули. Азирафель мотнул головой – потом расскажу. Он подошел к двери и повернул рычажок в положение «не беспокоить». Глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с силами. Кроули неслышно, как ему казалось, подкрался сзади. Обнял со спины, прижимая к себе и покачивая в объятиях.

«Что такое, ангел?»

«Всё хорошо. Теперь – хорошо».

Как ты только смел подумать, лихорадочно шептал он спустя несколько мгновений, ужом извернувшись в цепких объятиях. Азирафель отчаянно притягивал к себе пахнущего лечебной мазью Кроули, вжимался сухими губами в горло, целовал. Было горячо, сладко и больно – всё сразу. Как ты смел подумать. Как ты смел, Кроули. Какие мои слова и действия навели тебя на мысль, что я смогу без тебя?..

Кроули сдирал с себя одежду, запутавшись в молниях и липучках. Азирафель ничем не мог ему помочь. Сам он даже рубашку до конца снять не успел.

Роджер получил по морде шкиперской шапочкой, птицей полетевшей прочь.

Никаких продуманных поз. Никакой подготовки толком. Ни единого слова. Только они сами, уже не очень молодые, уставшие до отчаяния – и такие изголодавшиеся. Одеяло на постели комкалось, неприятным валиком впиваясь в спину, и приходилось выгибаться, пока Кроули нависал над ним, раз за разом проходясь крепнущим членом по члену Азирафеля, по дрожащему животу, по бедрам. Припадал на локте, обхватив оба члена ладонью, двигая рукой, растирая почти что грубо, и Азирафель тут же клал свою ладонь поверх его, вскидывая бедра в ответ на каждое движение. Пытался впиться жадным воспаленным ртом в заострившийся сосок, облизать, прикусить, но Азирафель не позволял – только это единственное, – ни на миг не желая причинять Кроули боль. И тот смотрел с отчаянием умирающий от жажды путника, мимо которого в последний момент пронесли чашу со спасительной водой, – Азирафель всерьез боялся, что сердце вот-вот лопнет от переполнившей его нежности. Кроули выдернул из-под него одеяло, и Азирафель в ответ взял его за руку, поднес обветренную ладонь к лицу и, обхватив губами два длинных пальца разом, вобрал их в рот, смачивая слюной, а после просто развел колени как можно шире. Кроули бережно коснулся Азирафеля влажными пальцами, оглаживая, надавливая легко-легко, чутко считывая реакцию тела. А после судорожно вздохнул сам – и неловко перегнулся через Азирафеля, чтобы выудить из ящика прикроватной тумбочки початый флакон.

Хотел бы Азирафель знать, чем это Кроули занят в часы отдыха... а впрочем нет, не хотел. Он знал.

Кроули осторожно толкнулся в него скользким прохладным пальцем сначала на пробу, потом уже смелее, растягивая и добавляя остальные, а после набрал жесткий темп – и захлебывающийся от болезненного удовольствия Азирафель его не останавливал. Как и не остановил и после, когда Кроули спустя совсем недолгое время заменил пальцы членом и начал вбиваться в него мелкими частыми толчками, тоже опасаясь сделать больно. Наоборот, Азирафель с силой дернул его за плечи, практически уронил на себя, обнял в ответ, заставив подхватить под коленями, безжалостно подмять – и двигаться, двигаться. Кроули беспомощно скалился, не имея возможности поцеловать доверчиво открытую шею, а почти что распятый под его весом Азирафель лишь упирался лбом в покрытое веснушками плечо и беззвучно выдыхал – давайдавайдавай! – и скрещивал ноги на изгибающейся пояснице, задавая ритм. Сжавшись, скорчившись друг на друге, друг в друге, не стремясь к красоте, но стремясь стать единым целым, – они всё делали правильно.

Оказывается, лицо у Кроули в момент оргазма становилось довольно-таки непривлекательным. Странная мучительная гримаса сопровождалась последними сильными движениями бедер, почти что ударами, и какими-то задушенными стыдливыми стонами. Ни в какую другую минуту Азирафель не любил Кроули больше.

И да, он действительно его обкончал.

– …Больно? – тут же приподнялся на локте Кроули, когда Азирафель с предупредительной осторожностью отстранился и, поморщившись, сел на постели и потянулся за оставленными на тумбочке салфетками.

– Не больше, чем можно было бы ожидать. 

– В мои лучшие годы ты бы так не сказал, ангел.

– Ну, и я раньше весил поменьше и был гибче, чтобы не беспокоиться об этом и не беспокоить своих...

Кроули гневно зашипел что-то, с головой зарываясь обратно в одеяло.

– Не хочу слышать ничего о том, что было раньше, понятно?!

– Понятно. – Азирафель склонился над коконом, тая в уголках рта лукавую усмешку. – Но и ты, любовь моя, даже не заводи песню о каких-то там лучших годах. Твои лучшие годы наступили только сейчас. Договорились?

Кроули посмотрел на него желтым глазом в щелочку в одеяле.

– Я подумаю.

– Вот и подумай, – через одеяло погладил его Азирафель. Кроули упрямо брыкнул ногой. – А лучше давай все-таки попробуем поспать. Мне на дежурство вставать через два часа. 

– Ты всегда такой ответственный? Готов оставить любовь своей жизни в одиночестве и уйти на всю ночь?

Азирафель потер поясницу, развернул бурчащий сверток и принялся очищать расслабленно задышавшего Кроули от подсохших потеков. После чего с удовольствием нырнул в нагретое змеиное логово. Кроули тут же оплел его руками и ногами, словно очень влюбленный спрут, и укрыл обоих одеялом.

– Мишель и так всех подвинула из-за меня. А любви моей жизни не худо бы собраться с мыслями и обдумать свои планы на будущее.

– Что тут думать. Выходи за меня, м?

– Непременно. За безработного летчика без лицензии, перспектив и, возможно, пенсии, – но зато с ужасным характером и любовью к импульсивным решениям. Заманчивое предложение, Кроули, но у меня, знаешь ли, есть стандарты.

– Положим, лицензию я им не отдам. Гэйб пусть хоть наизнанку вывернется.

– Надеюсь. Это я про лицензию, а не про Гэйба.

Кроули фыркнул куда-то в Азирафеля, но ничего не ответил. Да и что было говорить. Они оба знали, что Кроули летчик по призванию и без полетов его жизнь уже не будет прежней. Азирафель как-то имел несчастье побыть в роли его пассажира и помнил тот самый счастливый бесшабашный взгляд, когда Кроули легко и непринужденно бросал планер вперёд, а после уверенно выравнивал его, насмехаясь над вцепившимся в ремни Феллом. А ещё то, как он смотрел на расстилавшееся перед ним ослепительно-белое и равнодушное в своем величии небо. Как человек, который после долгого вынужденного отсутствия наконец-то вернулся домой.

И каково же такому Кроули было не лететь, а падать?..

– Немного страшно. Но больше противно, – негромко сказал Кроули, и Азирафель понял, что невольно начал размышлять вслух. – Что, думаю, и всё? Вот так просто? Глупость какая-то. А дальше уже и думать стало некогда.

– И обо мне? 

– И о тебе, – помедлив, честно ответил Кроули. – Это ведь ничего?

– Ничего, – уверил его Азирафель. – Засыпай, мой дорогой. Думаю, всё утрясется, так или иначе. Всё будет хорошо.

Кроули не надо было упрашивать дважды.

– Даже если и нет – с тобой я буду лететь всегда, ангел, – пробормотал он, прикрывая глаза и проваливаясь, наконец, в долгожданный сон.

Азирафель любяще прикоснулся щекой к растрепанной макушке. Он терпел сколько мог. 

Лишь когда дыхание Кроули стало размеренным и глубоким, Азирафель не выдержал – и беззвучно разрыдался.

***

Благословение, что Энтони хранил старенький любимый плеер у самой кровати. Азирафель смог нашарить его в ящике тумбочки, распутать провод от наушников и нацепить их на себя, умудрившись не разбудить при этом самого Кроули.

_Музыка играет в темноте,  
И качается фонарь.  
Колышутся тени,  
Мое сердце трепещет.  
Только ты и я..._

В полной тишине, обнимая человека, которого он совершенно точно любил больше всех в этом сумасшедшем мире, Азирафель задыхался и зажимал рот ладонью, не давая воплям вырваться наружу.

_Время ничего не значит,  
Когда ты со мной,  
Пожалуйста, побудь ещё._

Искусанные пальцы дергало от боли. Но там, внутри, болело сильнее.

_Знаешь, я никогда не видел, куда вела меня жизнь.  
Будем ли мы вместе вечно?  
Что будет, любовь моя?_

Тьма, едва не поглотившая его прошлой ночью, проливалась слезами – самыми горькими и самыми счастливыми из всех возможных.

_Поживем — увидим,  
Будем ли мы завтра  
Так же счастливы, как сегодня вечером._

Азирафель поймал наконец неуловимый взгляд вечно нахального Роджера. И захлебнулся от новой порции слез – что, доволен теперь?! 

Тот еле заметно улыбался: ну что ты. Это не я. Не приписывай мне чужие лавры.

_Больше никаких вопросов,  
Давай наслаждаться этим вечером,  
Только ты и я..._

Соленые капли срывались с дрожащего подбородка и исчезали в спутанной рыжей шевелюре. Казалось, Кроули попал под небольшой дождь – это здесь-то.

Не такое уж редкое оказалось явление.

_О, неужели ты не видишь, что мы должны быть вместе,  
Быть вместе, только ты и я._

Только ты и я, светло улыбался Азирафель сквозь никому не слышные слезы. Только ты и я.

Таймер мерно замигал, обнулив время: полночь вступила в свои права.

Начинался первый день их новой жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. «Близняшки» — [De Havilland Canada DHC-6 Twin Otter](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/De_Havilland_Canada_DHC-6_Twin_Otter) (букв. выдры-близняшки или каланы-близнецы)  
> 2\. Собственно, [Роджер](https://imgbox.com/TLEeWngr)
> 
> Проголосовать за работу можно до 16.09 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScTJrd1NbpnTvTgMzZ0XXt1nAurgOxCMHWgWtlNIjKWVhKGew/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
